


Wave Turbulence

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey are trying to sleep on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts).



> Written for the LJ community "Comment Fic" for kim47's prompt: Sports Night, Dan/Casey, Dan takes Casey sailing.

"What was _that_? Was that a chainsaw?" Casey belts out as he's jolted awake by a buzzing noise. They've been on the boat for nearly a week, but he's _still_ not used to sleeping below the deck, much less all the new and different noises. 

Dan groans, automatically reaching over and pulling Casey towards him. "jus' a speedboat, Case," he manages. The boat rocks gently in the waves, as the other boat's wake hits their rented sailboat. "See?" Dan adds, then drops a kiss to Casey's shoulder before succumbing back to slumber.

Bracing one hand against the wall, Casey turns in the tight quarters to face his partner. He strokes a finger through Dan's fine hair, quietly saying, "How I _ever_ let you talk me into a week on a _boat_..."

"'s fun," Danny murmurs. "'s a boat-cation."

"Boat-cation my ass, Danny," Casey says impishly.

Dan's eyes flutter open as one of his hands reaches over to grab Casey's, planting it firmly on his backside a second later. "What about my ass, Case?" he asks sleepily.

Casey just smiles, then leans down to kiss Dan. Their boat starts rocking gently a few minutes later, though this time not from another boat's wake.


End file.
